


Melody Next Door

by camjwl_319



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camjwl_319/pseuds/camjwl_319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary office worker, and a famous musician.<br/>They shouldn’t have met, but….</p><p>They end up as Neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbor

Tachibana Makoto has never imagined how deadly the beautiful light rays of sunrise could be after staying stuck in the office for two days in a row.

 

Graduating with honors from journalism, 24-year-old Tachibana Makoto, Chief Editor in one of the most well-established publishing company in Tokyo. As much as the job is very rewarding, it is also very physically draining dealing with unstable job hours, ridiculously large amount of meetings, writing articles and taking care of his subordinate, as well as keeping up with the latest information around all areas.

 

The latest news that shocked the entire nation of Japan, which also caused a two-day stay-over at work for Makoto, was this very famous musician.

 

Makoto went to work normally on Monday and once he stepped his foot into the office, he was bombarded by two groups of his subordinates. Females, crying, sobbing, wailing; and males, also crying, but crying for help due to the insane amount of phone calls from readers demanding an article as an explanation for something.

 

_“Okay everybody! Calm Down!” Makoto clapped his hands together and quickly calmed the current uproar in his department. “Can someone explain to me what is going on.”_

_“Chief! Please look at the notice from entertainment agency!” Makoto takes the notice from his co-worker and quickly scans the paragraph._

_“I cannot believe he’s taking a break! He’s at his peak of popularity too…” One female worker says while dabbing her red teary eyes._

_Makoto tries to ignore the circle of sobbing ladies._

_Basically, the notice from the agency says that the nation’s beloved singer, songwriter, producer HARU is going on a hiatus, comeback date is uncertain. However, they hope for XXX publishing to write an article related to the incident, something positive about HARU’s musical career and a generic announcement of the hiatus. Makoto clapped his hand again after understanding the information from the notice._

_“Chiba, please go get more detailed information from the agencies.”_

_“Yes, Chief!”_

_“Yamada, go on the internet and see if it is already out on the social media, give me anything related to the topic.”_

_“I’m online, boss!”_

_“Last but not least, ladies. Please get yourself together, wash your faces, and start drafting an article! If you have time to cry, you have time to type!”_

_“Right on it! Tachibana-san!”_

_And thus, it took total two days to finish the article and finally it is out to the public._

 

-

 

Tachibana Makoto stretches his sore back while heading back to his apartment building, Iwa Build. He sees his landlord who is standing at the entrance nearby a moving truck. Someone must be moving into Iwa Build.

 

“Hello, Miss. Ama-chan.” Makoto greets with a tired smile.

 

“Makoto-kun! Good morning, never thought I would catch you in time!” Miho Amakata, the landlord smiles as she hands Makoto a stack of paper. “A new tenant’s moving next to your room today. Please give him the apartment newsletter for me!”

 

“Sure thing.” Makoto takes the apartment notice and stifles a large yawn that is escaping him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me... See you!”

 

“Thank you Makoto-kun!”

 

Makoto smiles and waves tiredly as he walked towards the elevator. He bumps into Rin Matsuoka, a personal stylist that lives with his sister Gou, a fashion model, on the fourth floor.

 

“Oh hi, Makoto. You look dead early in the morning.” Rin casually greets Makoto as he munches on his breakfast bagel.

 

“Had to publish an emergency announcement article… Long day…” Makoto sighs as he got in the lift and he punched the 3rd-floor button.

 

“Guess publishing industry don't have it easier than entertainment huh.” Rin snickers as he hands a coffee can to Makoto. “The entertainment industry is crazy busy at the moment because of HARU’s announcement.”

 

“Yeah…” Makoto sighs, his shoulder’s are killing, probably from sitting too long in front of the computer.

 

“By the way,” Rin finishes his bagel and pats his full stomach. “One of my colleague's moving into your floor today. I introduced him to this place because his original place had some kind of privacy problem.”

 

“That’s nice of you to do that. What’s your colleague like?”

 

“He's a bit weird but good at heart. He has this weird obsession with water and mackerel. Also, he's pretty stoic at first glance, but once you get to know him, he’s pretty easy to read.”

 

The elevator gave a signal that Makoto has arrived at his floor.

 

“He sounds alright, I’ll go greet him sometime soon and give the newsletter to him. See you around Rin!”

 

“Please do take care of him. See ya Makoto.” - Makoto steps out on the elevator and is immediately greeted by someone standing in front of HIS apartment door while holding a plate of seemingly grilled mackerel. Guess what Rin saying is true.

 

“Hello, you must be the new neighbor.” The man turned around and oh my god was the only thing Makoto’s mind screamed.  He nearly dropped the newsletter onto the ground. Standing right in front of his apartment door is no one other that the musician that caused such an uproar around Japan right now.

 

HARU.

 


	2. Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone living in Iwa Build will be introduced to Haruka during his welcome party.

The man standing in front of Tachibana Makoto’s apartment door is HARU. The famous musician HARU.

 

Makoto has seen HARU’s picture due to publication reasons, however, the man in front doesn't seem to be as cold and distant as the picture portrays him. He has incredibly soft shiny looking dark blue hair and his skin is literally porcelain flawless. And not to mention those breathtaking dark blue eyes. 

 

“...hello. Hello?” 

 

Makoto snapped out of his daze when the man in front of his door is now standing directly in front of him. 

 

“Oh. Sorry, I was spacing out just then.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

Makoto chuckles at the man as he obviously responded on impulse. HARU must have realized as his ears turned slightly red, he even had to cough to hide his embarrassment.

 

_ I don’t even know him yet and he’s already so easy to read...  _

 

“HARU, right? I’m Makoto Tachibana, currently 24 years-old. I’ve heard about you from magazines as I work in publishing, and also literally a second ago from Rin, your colleague… It’s nice to meet you.” Makoto stretches his hand in front of Haru. Since he doesn’t know the man, it’s probably better not to take things too casually, especially also considering that HARU is a celebrity.

 

“... Haruka Nanase. 24 years-old. Currently an artist on break. Nice to meet you.” Haruka, instead of shaking Tachibana Makoto’s hand, he places his plate of grilled mackerel onto his hand. “Hope we can be good neighbours.”  

 

“Of course,” Makoto smiles at HARU and thinks back to the magazine article he has written before, HARU is a very mysterious and unique man even in person however, he is known for proper perfect manners and etiquette. “Oh yes, Miss Ama-chan wanted me to hand you these apartment newsletters. She makes them weekly and it usually comes with notice of gas and pipes as well as other recreational gathering events that happen in the building rooftop. There seems to be one event for your arrival tonight at the roof.”

 

“Thank you.” Makoto hands him the newsletter as Haruka quietly accepts and reads.

 

“Well then, see you around Nanase-san. I’ll be excusing myself now. Thank you for the plate of mackerel.”

 

“Haruka.” 

 

“Huh?” Makoto looks up from inserting his keycard into his electrical door. Haruka walked past Makoto and to his own apartment door.

 

“You can call me Haruka.” And that was all Haruka said before he went back into his house.

 

-

 

_ THUMP… THUMP THUMP THUMP… _

 

Makoto wakes up to the sound of someone knocking at his apartment door. He glanced at the neon light from his clock and realize that he has passed out sleeping for nearly the whole day. Makoto stretches out his sleepy body as he drags himself out of bed and to his front door. 

 

“Mako-chan! Are you in there???”

 

“Nagisa-kun! You are causing too much noise! You will disturb the neighbors!”

 

An energetic voice comes from outside accompanied with a worry-wart voice. Makoto’s lips tugged into a smile as he massages his shoulder from numbness and opens the door. 

 

“Ah! Mako-chan! I knew you are in there!” 

 

“Good evening, Makoto-sempai!” 

 

“Good evening. Sorry I didn’t respond earlier, I just woke up.” 

 

The duo standing in front of Makoto’s apartment are his high school juniors, now neighbors. Hazuki Nagisa, his co-worker in the publishing firm, a talented yet very mischievous photographer. And Rei Ryuugazaki, a perfection and theory maniac, Biomedical researcher and scientist.

 

“Mako-chan! Hurry and freshen up! There is a welcoming party for a new tenant on the roof!” Nagisa, the furry blonde ball of energy started ushering Makoto into his bathroom. “Rei-chan will pick out something! We can’t let our new friend wait too long! Hurry now!”

 

“Yes, yes. Of course, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

-

 

When the trio has gotten ready and got up to the roof, most of the tenants are already present and the party has started off nice and smoothly.

 

Makoto immediately spotted Haruka amongst the people, well, it is not exactly hard to notice since his dark blue hair contrasts sharply with the flaming red of the Matsuoka siblings. 

 

“MAKO-CHAN!” 

 

Suddenly, Makoto’s vision is spinning as Nagisa has grabbed hold of him and started shaking him violently. 

 

“AM I DREAMING! THAT PERSON STANDING NEXT TO RIN-RIN AND KOU-CHAN IS HARU THE SINGER! IS HE OUR NEW TENANT?! THAT NATION’S BELOVED HARU?!”

 

“Hazuki-kun! Please stop shaking Makoto-kun!” Miss Amakata overheard Nagisa’s outburst and thankfully saves Makoto from the shorter man.

 

Makoto’s head has stopped spinning and as he looked up, his eyes locked with Haruka’s. The dark blue haired man has the slightest grin on his cheeks, obviously amused by the action of Nagisa shaking the hell out of Makoto just then. Makoto just shyly smiles as he rubs his palm on his neck. Rin, who noticed the telepathic interaction his friend and his neighbour, cheekily grinned and elbows Haru, and said something that obviously made Haruka’s ears turned pink as he quickly drank from his cup of water to hide his embarrassment. 

 

Miss Amakata has gathered around everyone by the picnic table. The Matsuoka siblings are sitting with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. On the opposite side is Nitori and the younger Mikoshiba brothers along with Miss Amakata. Currently, three tenants are still not here.

 

“So everybody is here except Sasabe-san, Seijuro-kun and Sousuke-kun. I believe they are currently on their way. We will just have a brief introduction of each tenant and we will start off with Haruka-kun who will be joining us from today!”

  
  


“......Haruka Nanase. I just moved into Room 302, I am a songwriter and hope we will be good neighbours.”

 

“I’m Makoto Tachibana, Chief Editor of XXX publishing. I live in Room 301.”

 

“Anything fun will be captured by my camera! Nagisa Hazuki, I live in Room 403!”

 

“Theory and beauty are everything to me, Currently a biomedical scientist, Ryuugazaki Rei. I live on the fifth floor.”

 

“Matsuoka Rin, It sounds like a girls’ name but I am a guy. I work as a Personal stylist. I live opposite of Nagisa.”

 

“N-N-Nitori Aiichirou, please just call me Ai. I’m currently in my last year of university studying Veterinary. I live on the second floor with the Mikoshiba brothers.”

 

“Momo desu!! I’m a pet sitter at XXX pet shop, my favourite food is hamburger with cheese topping. I live with my brother and Ai-senpai on the second floor.”

 

“I am Matsuoka Gou, but please call me Kou! I’m a fashion model and I live opposite of Nagi-chi with my older brother. Also, my boyfriend is Momo-kun’s older brother, Seijuro. ”

 

“As you all know I am the landlord Amakata Miho, Sasabe-san, who is on his way, is my fiance. You can call me Miss Ama-chan! Please do not hesitate to visit the building manager’s room if you have problems during the day!

  
  


The roof gate opened as Amakata Miho finished introducing herself. Two men in police uniform came in along with another man in stylish fashion. 

 

“Hiya everyone! Sorry we are late! I am Sasabe Gorou, Amakata’s fiancee. As you can tell I’m a cop!” The policeman with dyed blond hair and shaved designs on his head took off his cap as he bent down and gave Miss Amakata a kiss on her cheeks.

 

“Hello hello! I am Mikoshiba Seijuro and I work under Sasabe-san.” The other policeman with fiery orange hair energetically shouts his introduction as he sits beside Gou while Makoto and Nagisa holds onto a protective Rin.

 

The fashionable guy that also came in along with the cops sat next to Nitori and in front of Haruka. “Oh, it’s you. Nanase. Guess you did accept Rin’s suggestion huh.”

 

“Yamazaki. Didn’t know you lived here too.”

 

The two nodded to each other before Sousuke introduced himself. “Yamazaki Sousuke, I live on the first floor, I work as a makeup artist.”

 

“Well, that’s everyone from Iwa Build!” Miss Amakata stood up with a can of drink in her hand. “Once again, welcome to Iwa Build, Haruka-kun! Let’s begin the welcome party!”

  
  
“Cheers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and comments are appreciated!


	3. Midnight Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talks at night on their balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in Haruka's POV  
> Also please listen to 'Only for you' from Clear Blue Notes Original Sound Track while reading this chapter!

_ “As you know, I am a musician, so it will be natural that I play instruments. I have already asked Miss Amakata to notify other tenants but since you live the closest to me, I don’t want to cause inconvenience. Are there any specific time of the day you want quiet?” _

 

_ “My working schedule is very unstable so I cannot tell you the exact times, but I generally wouldn’t mind if you played the instrument. Afterall, it is your job. ” _

 

_ Haruka nods at Makoto and silently thanks the taller man for being so considerate. _

 

-

 

The moonlight gently gave it’s soft light in the empty dark living room. Haruka is sitting at his grand piano by the balcony glass door. Books and sheets of blank scores are scattered around his near-empty apartment. 

 

It’s been a horrible day. And not even soaking in the tub helped him at all.

 

He absent-mindedly pressed onto some notes on the keyboard that made kind of a melody. Each note at a time, and he slowly pieced together a very rough verse. It described exactly what he is feeling at the moment. Somehow the mixture of utter disappointment and indifference. 

 

_ “Why don’t you take your career more seriously, Haruka? Stop fooling around in the entertainment industry and become a professional in the classical world.” _

 

His mother's words rang in his mind. Haruka slams his hands on the piano and it made a terrible and loud noise. Haruka breathes a shaky sigh as he at least got rid of the voice in his mind. Not even water may be able to help him calm down at the moment. Haruka grabbed the cigarette pack and lighter from the floor as he slips out onto the balcony. 

 

He lights a cigarette and takes a deep puff. It’s a bad habit he has formed during his time living in the Nanase household. It’s not the nicotine the reason why he smokes, it is the process of inhaling and exhaling something that Haruka likes. It reminded him that he’s breathing, except when he exhales smoke, it kind of resembles something like a thread of freedom as he watches the smoke disappear into the sky.

 

The sound of sliding glass door was heard as Haruka lifts his head and looked left to his balcony. 

 

It was his neighbour, the editor of XXX publishing. Makoto Tachibana. It has been a few weeks since he has moved into Iwa build. However, Haruka hasn't had a proper conversation with the man next door due to his unstable working hours. This is the first time he actually properly spoken to him besides a few other times when they bumped into each other around the building.

 

“Good evening. Tachibana-san.”

 

“Oh hello, Nanase-san. The moon is sure lovely today,” Tachibana smiled warmly as he leaned on the balcony railing and sipped on his mug of tea which shaped like a cat. 

 

_ Cute.  _

 

“The tune you were playing just then was beautiful.”

 

“Thank you,” Haruka extinguished his cigarette and put away his pot of ashtray. “Hope I didn’t disturb you.”

 

“No, of course not. You didn't disturb me, Nanase-san.” Tachibana smiled again. “I personally don’t play any instrument so it was it was nice to hear something new.”

 

“Like I said before, you can call me Haruka.” Haruka slightly pulled on his thin long sleeve up towards his neck as the cool spring wind gently blows towards his direction.

 

“Okay, you can just call me Makoto as well.” Makoto must have noticed Haruka was cold when he went back in and came back out with another mug of tea and directed it towards him. “If you don’t mind, would you like a cup of tea to warm yourself up?”

 

“Thank you very much.” Haruka takes the cup from across the balcony and takes a cautious sip of the tea. The aroma smelt nice and the tea definitely is a type of flower tea. However, there were ingredients within that Haruka couldn’t figure out.

 

“If you are wondering what else is inside the tea, it’s some other seeds and roots for health purpose.” Makoto says without even Haru voicing out his question as if reading him like an open book.

 

_ What on earth was that… _

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Makoto once again startles Haruka with his seemingly telepathic senses to his own mind. “ Haruka-san, your eyes speaks for you even if you don’t say anything. I can read you clear and loud.”

 

“My eyes?” Haruka subconsciously raised his hand and touched the corner of his eyes, filled with curiosity. “What do you mean?”

 

“Your eyes reminds me of the ocean.” Haruka noticed that Makoto’s voice quivered for a split second but it returned back to normal. “It looks calm and clear on the facade, but your pupils, they are so expressive to the point they sparkle along with your emotions.”

 

“......” Haruka stares at the man and processes the new information about himself. “No one has ever said that to me. Your observatory is quite, interesting.”

 

“I’d give some credit to Rin.” Makoto chuckled. “He did tell me some information about you beforehand. He said something like you look stoic at first glance but once I get to know you, you’re actually pretty easy to read.”

 

“Going around and saying unnecessary things about me. Stupid shark teeth.” Haru’s brows raised in annoyance as he huffed and sipped his mug of tea. Haruka and Rin are good friend and colleagues, despite the fact that Rin can be a blabber mouth sometimes. It’s pretty much just out of habit to bicker than any real annoyance.

 

“I thought he was the only one that saw the resemblance! No one ever mentions or questions it! Haha!” Makoto bursts into a fit of giggles when he heard Haruka’s special nickname for Rin. Haruka looks at the giant man laughing uncontrollably while clutching his stomach and the only word that comes up in his mind is  _ adorable.  _ If that is any way appropriate to describe a 24-year-old muscular giant.

 

“He gets real mad when he gets called that but it's great to poke fun with.” Influenced by Makoto’s sunshine like laughter, Haruka’s lips tug into a genuine smile. “Don’t tell him I told you. It’s a secret.”

 

“I pinky promise you.” Makoto was still laughing when he held out his pinky and Haruka chuckles before linking their pinkies together.

 

Maybe his day wasn’t so bad after all, Haruka thinks. 

 

_ (Haruka decides that Makoto is definitely adorable. No one can convince him otherwise.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piano verse that Haruka plays in this chapter is the first minute and thirty seconds into 'Only for you' from Clear Blue Notes Original Sound Track.


	4. Leave me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka gets upset.

The soft moonlight seeps in from the gaps of the curtain into the room of a man typing furiously on his keyboard dealing with some issues with the layout of his document.

 

Makoto was just about to take a break when he hears sounds of something like icicles faintly coming from Haruka’s apartment. He glanced at the neon light from his clock and realize that he has already been working over half a day. Makoto stretches out his body and sits on the bed as he listens to the repeated piano verse.

 

The melody is quiet and gradual. However, it gives off the feeling of a complex emotion. As the verse continues, Makoto makes out the different types of emotions in the verse: Hopeful, yearning, let-down, disappointment, and lastly indifference…..

 

_ How bittersweet….…. _

 

Makoto opens his curtains and steps out of his balcony with his mug of tea for a breather and it turns into an unexpected conversation with Haruka. They had small talks here and there, from joking about Rin’s teeth, to talking about Makoto’s childhood. They talked for hours like old friends that reunited and didn’t separate back into their room for rest until the brink of dawn.

 

-

 

Haruka woke up to a particularly loud THUMP from the apartment next door. He was just about to fall back asleep when the sound of the heavy front door slamming chased away the remaining sleepiness. 

 

_ Damn thin walls… _

 

Haruka decided to get up and get some work done. He steps out of the balcony while stretching and inhales a deep breath of the cold crisp morning air. And there he sees Makoto running towards the bus station down below. 

 

Haruka laughs quietly to himself, the man must have woken up late. He glances at the clock and realises that he has only been sleeping for mere three hours after he ended the conversation with Makoto at the balcony. 

 

_ Oops _ …

 

He makes a mental note to apologize later for keeping the man up so late on a work night. Haruka’s trail of thought was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He checks the ID caller and accepts the call.

 

“....HARU speaking.”

 

-

 

For once, Makoto gets to leave work on time. Thinking back to his morning, Makoto cringes at his memory. It was not only embarrassing to nearly arriving late to a board meeting, also to have his female co-workers squeal at him the second he steps into the office because his pants are loosely hanging by his hip bone without a belt. 

 

He whines out an embarrassed sigh and turns the corner that leads back to Iwa Build. 

 

“I refuse.” 

 

A voice rings out loud and clear. Makoto looks up and sees Haruka standing by the entrance of the building with a taller man in cotton candy pink hair. The man’s face in dismay and worry.

 

“Please, HARU. Give it some thought…. It’s a very well thought offer...”

 

_ Ah, it must be about work…  _ Makoto thinks to himself as his walking pace slows down.

 

“I asked for a break and it was granted. What is the point of my hiatus if I am taking jobs during my break.”

 

“HARU, it’s a rare chance that you are chosen for such a huge production. The producer himself even specifically named you for the job. He recognises your talent!”

 

“......I doubt it.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve met the producer before. He only knows me though  **_her_ ** name and not for me or my work. He thought I was some model’s boyfriend. So, why don’t you just tell me the truth, Shigino.”

 

“....Mitsuko’s behind everything.”

 

For a split second, Makoto sees Haruka’s face darkens. The usual shine in his blue eyes dimmed as it was overpowered by his inner rage and madness. Haruka’s eyes look exactly like the calm before a terrifying storm.

 

“ I refuse and this conversation is over. Turn down the offer.” 

 

Haruka snaps and turns his heels. He is back in the building and vanishes into the elevator. Makoto stood still in his place as he knows he’s overheard something that should be private. He can’t help but worry for Haruka. 

 

“Makoto? What are you doing outside daydreaming??” 

 

Makoto felt someone poke his shoulder and turns around.

 

“Oh, hello... ”

 

-

 

Haruka slams the door of his apartment and rushes into the bathroom. He turns the faucet of the tub on full blast and once the tub is full, he strips and sinks himself into the ice cold water. The coldness feels likes blades slicing through his skin but he doesn't care. The burning emotions are overflowing. It feels like stacks of rocks are on top of his torso and his left wrist is hurting like hell. 

 

Haruka blesses his trained swimmer lungs back in his high school and university days as he just laid curled up like a fetus in the tub. 

 

The burning sensation never left his wrist.

 

Haruka had planned to stay in the tub until he felt like going out, however, he faintly hears persistent knocking noises on his door. He stands up in a splash, and not even bother wiping off, he heads to the front door. 

 

He opens up to find Rin holding a rather large convenient store bag.

 

“Yo, Haru.”

 

“Rin…”

 

Not even waiting for Haruka’s reply, Rin takes off his shoes and walks into the apartment. Haruka shuts the door and goes to the bathroom to wipe himself off. He returns to Rin sitting on the floor with tons of beer cans and chips on his coffee table. 

 

“You certainly made yourself home.”

 

“Cut the crap Haru, we’ve been childhood friends since forever, it’s not like you mind.” 

 

Rin grunts as he snaps the lid open and takes a huge chug out from the beer can. Haruka sits down quietly and has a beer himself. The both drank in silence for a while before the silence was broken by Rin.

 

“So, I passed by Kisumi on my way home…” Rin eyes up Haruka’s face as he clearly stopped chewing for a second before resuming. “What happened.”

 

“......” Haruka quietly placed his beer on the floor and hugs his legs close to his body. “Shigino came by to tell me about an offer from this producer and I turned it down.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Mitsuko, as usual, is behind the offer.”

 

“That bitch!” Rin slams his can of beer down onto the table as he angrily spits. Haruka was startled for a second before he continued to drink his own beer. “Doesn’t she know you are on hiatus?!”

 

“She thinks it's an opportunity to steer me away from the direction I’m heading now.” Haruka was gradually getting more than furious as he spoke the words, that burning feeling on his wrist increased. 

 

“What was the offer about.” Rin crushed the empty can and grabbed another.

 

“A collaboration for a movie’s theme song. The producer appointed me for composing, and lyrics. He also asked me to work alongside with her.”

 

“Humph. Sounds like a load of bullshit. With Mitsuko, I’m sure she’ll hire another for lyrics and make you focus on composing.”

 

“Whatever, I turned down the offer. It has nothing to do with me.” 

 

Haruka trashes the third can of beer and walked towards his piano. “I’d never play the piano for her.” His slim fingers glide on the buffed black surface and falls onto the keys. “Never.” Haruka hisses. 

 

Rin gives a sound of knowing and stands up. “Well, I better start heading home, Gou’s going to give me an earful. By the way, Makoto was the one who told me you were upset. I'm just the middleman to check on you.”

 

“Makoto?” Haruka looks up as Rin picks up his trash and heads for the door. 

 

“Yeah, he probably overheard you talking to Kisumi, he was pretty worried. You should go talk to him.” Rin waves to him before he leaves the apartment as quick as he came into Haruka’s place.

  
Haruka looks at the glass window to his balcony before he decides to try his luck and step out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!   
> Yes, Rin is Haruka's childhood friend and colleague. Can you guess what Mitsuko is in relation to Haruka??
> 
> I update every weekend, Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!


	5. In a Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka finds comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I have updated.  
> I apologize for the long delay as I just finished my exams! 
> 
> Updates will be regular again! 
> 
> Thank you!

The cool summer wind threads gently through the soft brown hair of the man standing on his balcony. The man’s face seems to be in deep thoughts while the cigarette held between his fingers slowly burns. His emerald green eyes shimmers from behind the black-framed glasses and his unbuttoned blue cotton shirt dances along with the wind. 

 

Haruka quietly slides his balcony door shut before he goes ahead and leans against the balcony railings near to Makoto. 

 

No words were exchanged between the two man. 

 

Haruka closes his eyes as he enjoyed the silence and Makoto’s presence next to him. The silent was not uncomfortable at all and with Makoto near him, it almost feels as if he’s in the depths of the ocean, floating around.

 

_ Meow... _

 

Haruka opens his eyes to see a white cat with blue and green eyes steadily landing on Makoto’s balcony railing.

 

“Oh hello there.” 

 

Makoto smiles as he kneels down and picked the cat up, giving it a few loving scratches. Haruka blinks at the scene in front of his as a tender emotion swells up in his chest, the burning sensation on his left wrist lessens. 

 

“Haruka-san. This is Marshmellow.” Makoto speaks up as he places the cat on the ground again. The cat hops up to the railing and walks towards Haruka. “She’s a stray around this area and sometimes she’d visit me on the balcony.”

 

“Mhmm.” Haruka combs his fingers against the silk white fur as the cat purred and rubbed her head against his palm. “She’s very beautiful.” Haruka’s lips tugs into a small smile.

 

_ Meow.  _ The cat responded to Haruka as if agreeing with his compliment.

 

Makoto chuckles as he extinguishes his cigarette. Haruka smiles at the cat and gives it a few more pats before she hops down and nestles against Haruka’s foot. The quietness resumed as the two man watched the fluffy creature. 

 

“Thank you for telling Rin, Makoto.” Haruka looks up and stares at Makoto.

 

“I was rude for eavesdropping, but you’re welcome.” Makoto flashes a soft smile and the tenderness inside Haruka grows. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Compared to an hour ago, I’m not as… upset.” Haruka averts his eyes to the night skyline. His fingers curls against his wrist and unconsciously rubs the spot on his left wrist that hurted.

 

“Haruka-san.” Makoto reached over to Haruka’s balcony and held his left arm. Haruka was surprised by the sudden physical contact but he didn’t shy away and allowed the man to hold him. 

 

Makoto seemingly inspected his left wrist before he breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“You kept rubbing your left wrist when we were talking and I thought…” Makoto hesitated to say the next word as Haruka shakes his head.

 

“No, I’m not a cutter.” Haruka’s face softens as he looked down to where Makoto hands are gently wrapped around his wrist. “I’m not sure but whenever I am really upset, my wrist would hurt even though it’s not injured. I searched online before about it and apparently it’s emotional trauma that manifests as physical symptoms.”

 

“Oh… ” Makoto looks down and glances at their joined hands. “I guess unique symptoms like this does occur… I got worried for a second.” 

 

“Thank you for worrying about me. I appreciate it.” Haruka whispers.

 

“We’re friends.” Makoto’s eyes squints into a line as he smiles. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

 

Haruka looks at the man in front of him and his wrist doesn’t hurt anymore. Instead it gradually becomes a warm sensation, infact, his whole body feels warmer than usual. The comfort spreads through Haruka as if he is warm beneath the early summer sun. 

 

Haruka curls his fingers around Makoto’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Makoto, may I come over to your place tonight?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
